


Hold Me Closer

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: It's winter and Eggsy decides he doesn't need to wear a coat. Of course this decision has its downsides, but Harry is there to help.





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 19: I was cold, so you gave me your jacket but now you’re cold too. So I suggest we hug instead

Eggsy and Harry left the shop together, walking down Savile Row. It had rained the entire last week, and as it was finally a clear night, they decided to walk to one of the Christmas markets that had opened up all over the city. Eggsy wanted to buy mittens for Daisy, and Harry wanted to stock up on the honey from the couple who normally only sold their merchandise in a little town in Cornwall.

They talked about Eggsy’s next mission, which would take him to Monaco, and then straight on from there to Tunisia. They talked about their plans for Christmas, which included spending Christmas Eve at home, just the two of them with JB, then visiting with Eggsy’s mother and sister for Christmas Day before making their way up to Northamptonshire to celebrate with Harry’s parents and brother.

They were almost at the market when Harry noticed Eggsy become quieter, and shivering a little when they stopped at a red light. “Eggsy, dear, are you alright?”

“Sure, Harry. All’s great.” The younger man smiled at him, trying, but failing, to hide his discomfort.

“Good. I would hate to think that you were cold, after repeatedly reminding you to wear a coat.” They had had this conversation every day. As they would most often take the Kingsman taxi to the shop, Eggsy had started to leave his coat at home. Should he have to go out on a mission, he’d either be provided with all the necessities, or wear something that he kept in his rooms at the mansion.

“It’s fine, I have my gloves, and in just a moment, I’ll have some mulled wine, and everything will be perfect.” The cheeky grin firmly in place, Eggsy led the way to the nearest stall that sold hot cocoa, punch, and mulled wine.

“Oh to be young and ignorant…” Harry followed his young partner, and got himself some chocolate covered strawberries along with his mulled wine.

“So. Which way first?”

They spent a better part of an hour just walking along the stalls, doing some shopping. Eggsy couldn’t find the mittens he was looking for, but got some lovely jewellery for his mother, and Harry got some honey, mead, and wax candles for the sitting room. They were just looking at some Christmas baubles, when Harry noticed how still Eggsy had become. It was a tactic the younger man favoured: when he was cold, he would just try to move as little as possible, to conserve energy.

“Oh, for goodness sake. Hold this.” He handed the bags they had gathered to Eggsy, and took off his coat to drape it across his lover’s shoulders. “Next time you forget your coat, I’m sending you straight home.”

“Aw, Harry.” Eggsy stepped close, and pulled the taller man into a tight hug. “Thank you for taking such good care of me. I promise I’ll take _very_ good care of you later.” He quickly gave Harry a pat on his behind, before taking the man’s hand and leading him to the stall where they sold waffles.

Munching happily on his chocolate covered waffle, Eggsy leaned against Harry, and the two stood in the small square, listening to the Christmas carols that were playing over the speakers.

After a while, Eggsy turned around, and saw Harry staring intently into the second cup of mulled wine the man had gotten. “Harry, aren’t you cold?”

“I am, acutally, but then my boyfriend decided to leave the house without a jacket or a coat on, and I had to part with my own, and now I only have mulled wine to keep me warm.”

“Alright, drama queen, give that here.” He took Harry’s mug and placed it on one of the high tables, next to the bags. He took off the coat, and told Harry to put it on again. “Now, don’t do up the buttons.” He stepped closer to Harry, and hugged him tight. “Ok, now you can close it.”

“That won’t be possible, you numpty.” The fond tone of Harry’s voice made Eggsy feel warmer than any coat ever could.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s nice enough like this.” He leaned his face against Harry’s shoulders and swayed a bit, in rhythm to the music.

“Yes, it is.”

They stood like this for what felt like hours, hugging, and swaying to the music. Just when they had decided to call a taxi to take them home, snow began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, but I'd rather not fall behind even more on the calendar.


End file.
